Invalid
by XxFrozenMadamexX
Summary: Ten Years after May took down Team Magma the team has risen from ashes and became a new team with more ambition than ever. May's on the hunt to stop them once again for her adventure fix but may end up with more than a fill of adventure, with the knowledge of pokemon power now flowing through humans.
1. Rebirth

_**AU-Hello Everyone the FrozenMadame has arrived I used to write alot more and wanna get back into it any and all criticism is welcome just try to be nice ^^; anyway trying my hand at a fanfic of Maxie and May. Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Troublesome<strong>

There was always something about that meddlesome girl, the new champion of Hoenn. While she lived her dreams he was left penniless and without his empire. The headaches she had caused years ago, Maxie shook his head in his hands. The man next to him wrote down some notes and handed him a glass of hot tea.

"Yes she was always quite a troublemaker." He explained to the shadowy figure. "Every time I think of her I want to crush her beneath my feet further into the ground. My whole life was destroyed just because of some dumb child. But yet I find myself unable to compute an adult losing to this girl. Wether it be luck or even the gods on her side. She has to be taught a lesson." His fist slammed down on the hard oak table and his voice shuddered in sheer rage. It felt as if he were ready to explode.

"Maybe you shouldn't see her as a child…"The man smiled back, he had motioned for one of his lackeys in all black to come back and hand him a briefcase. "See her as an obstacle, not a human being. You must destroy obstacles yes?" The man handed Maxie the sleek black case. No fingerprints were on it and it felt ultimately smooth to the touch. "Now inside are your old pokemon in edition to a new pokemon you could use from the Kanto region. I'd hate to see your ideals be crushed forever and, you do remember our deal correct?"

Maxie opened the case to reveal his beautiful old team of camerupt, mightyena, crobat, and now a weezing. His eyes gazed into the translucent balls and seeing his old comrades still okay, made his heart warm for once. The case also contained more money than he had ever seen his life. "Yes….the more land I can produce the more you can control the water supplies in Kanto and make even more of a monopoly of people's pokemon and now resources."

The shadow figure made a low chuckle as Persian mewed next to him in unison. "Now your flight leaves here soon. I gave you a special stone from Lysandre to make your camerupt even more powerful. I expect reports every 3 months."

"You will see results." Maxie grabbed the brief case and a few luggage bags and left on the helicopter waiting outside of the huge building. The shadowy man sneered at him stroking his beautiful cat through his office window. The pilot looked over at him boarding the helicopter handing him some clothing and glasses. "These are from Cyrus in Sinnoh...payment for all the myth and science reports and findings you had given him." Suddenly two large LCD screens next to him flicked on with some familiar faces. Tabitha, his right hand man who had gained massive weight while in custody of police and drowned his anger in food. The other screen flicked images of a girl with lavender hair cut un-evenly while she tilted her head bound by a strait jacket. She sang into the small camera mic "Hi boss long time no see? What 6 years now? Leaving me to rot in this asylum, have you come to pity me?" her voice snapped into strong chord as she sang pity over and over again.

"Hello Tabitha….and you too Courtney. I haven't come for pity or forgiveness. But what I do have is a proposal for you two." And as he spoke he held a shiny red stone to the monitor making the two admins raise an eyebrow. "This time Team Magma means every bit of business. I will not fail again." Tabitha began to make a booming laugh as Courtney muttered to herself strange almost robotic language.

"You couldn't be meaning Team Magma getting together right? our whole empire was destroyed to some child who now is queen of Hoenn!" Tabitha's laughs almost sounded guilty. "May Maple? the daughter of gym leader had brought us down. what next? Officer Jenny's growlithe?!"

"Boss. I for one would like revenge~ That girl must be...deleted." Courtney smiled and tilted her head again with her piercing gaze meeting Maxie's.

Maxie had raised an eyebrow and the young girls ambition. "You two will meet me tonight by our old base in Lilly Cove. a few rocket grunts will be meeting you there to break you out."

"Man now we side with the enemy? Your surely have sunk haven't you Maxie." and with that the old boss smiled and nodded

"I may have sunk...but you will see in due time Tabitha. I will see you two at midnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AU- Man it's always hard for me to get a beginning set up but I may end up revising this even more later. I just have too much middle to go into this I dont wanna spend too much time introducing characters everyone already knows. thanks for sticking with me!<strong>

** ~The Madame **


	2. A Spark of Fire

Hello Everyone!~ The Madame here to tell you all I'm so happy I got a special shoutout for my tumblr by Islandwolf who is doing fantastic things with our dear Maxie x May. Honestly I thought about giving up on this but a small cute voice said they wanted to see more and hoped I updated so I'm gonna try my best to pull through and give a good feel and vibe to this story. I rated it M because I wanted to go into deep depth with Maxie and May's relationship so be prepared for that! and we gotta go through the boring blah blah to get good enjoy!

* * *

><p>Honestly being champion was boring to may. If she wasn't being interviewed, she was constantly shown next to Steven Stone. Always asking if they were dating, how Hoenn could never be bothered again if the two put their skills together. How they could take down other crime leaders in Kanto or even Unova. All of this fame and a boring life meant nothing to the young heroine. Her pokemon were hardly challenged anymore, and she seemed to long for a sense of running through ruins and discovering ancient pokemon. Maybe it was time for her to settle down. But why should she at 20? She had her whole life ahead of her! Norman and his wife had always pressured her into marrying a top notch pokemon trainer and starting over the cycle her parents had created. She thought at times taking up breeding and specially training them in certain abilities, but would that ruin her love and passion of any pokemon and make her only love the most powerful ones?<p>

"May dear you can't just sit in your room all day…" Her mother, Caroline, ever caring and ever sweet came in and sat next to May on her bed. "You are the new champion of Hoenn and more importantly I hate seeing my daughter so sad. You need to get out there and have tons of fun again! I remember you always used to call me diving underwater and exploring caves. Sending cute pictures all the time. I've never seen you so sad…." Her mother's arms came to wrap around her torso. Mom always wanted what was best for her whether she wanted to be a trainer or a simple pokemon researcher, she supported every decision and that meant a lot to her.

"I know mom but I…." she looked over to the TV

"Breaking news! I'm here today with the notorious team rocket executive Archer in terms of what exactly happened 10…..years…..and what….." the voice faded after a while and the vain man of team rocket looked at the news reporter smiling. The low drone of his voice suddenly faded as well while May looked around her room examining the walls and thinking of what she should do. May was a good 20 years old now her hair bangs went past her shoulders but she always kept the back of her short bob in a ponytail. Her bandana was tied around her arm this time as it grown tattered and faded over the years. Her body had filled out nicely with strong thick thighs from all her biking and perfectly filled out breasts with average torso. And suddenly as she began to drift off a startling spark of energy had hit her. A rage of fiery passion had exploded when his name was mentioned.

"We as team Rocket really don't much about Team Magma or their boss _Maxie_."

May's eyes widened and her heat beat fast. She had listened ever so closely to way his name was said. Almost like something regal and disgusting. But why did his name give her such pleasure to hear? The sense of accomplishment and adventure from defeating a crazy environmental cult at only 10?

"Last we knew Maxie was in hiding from a young girl." He laughed at himself and May gave a chuckle as well. "However there is speculation about them resurfacing…." At that moment in time May had always thought about what she had to do next, thoroughly thought and made plans. It had been a long time since her childish instincts had kicked in and willpower had taken over.

"May honey where are you going?" Caroline called seeing May caught up packing up her old pokemon and along with some bare necessities.

"Mom, It's time for me to feel alive again and have a sense of adventure!"

And Caroline could have swore it was the biggest smile she had seen her daughter have in a very long time. It was almost as big as when she gave her, her first pair of running shoes and received her very first pokemon.

* * *

><p>Hopefully that wasn't as boring of a chapter and gave a little bit more description and visualization so hopefully even better chapters to come! feel free to leave some criticism or friendly comments im open (im more of an artist than an author so im doing my best!)<p> 


	3. An Emperor of Earth

_**Hello Everyone if you'd like to dive straight into the story go right on ahead -but I do have a few things that have been irking me the past few days. I havign been seeing an intense amount of hate going into this pairing claiming that it's pedophilia and so on and so forth. But here I am to say Maxie has an uncomfirmed age it's most people guessing he's about 30's when oras/rse take place. I'd like to say IPOV Maxie holds at the very least about 13-15 years over may so he'd be about the same age as Steven Stone. Now the Reason I state this is because a) the laugh lines and tired eyes he has are always drawn and I believe it has occured from stress or even possibly smoking (seriously i work with a lady who looks 50 but shes 30 but smoking has caused her to look more aged) and b) for sake of arguement i take about the average age of villains in pokemon and round it to about 30s. Anyway I'm trying to add some good story to this fanfiction and I'll try to update it daily. Just depends on the time I have and how I'm feeling helping you guys hold out for the fanfics that update weekly :o seriously those authors are amazing. Thank you for all the follows and favorites I try to do my best! Also no may and maxie encounter...yet...but be patient next chapter THERE'S GONNA BE SOME HEAT! see you all soon~**_

* * *

><p>Maxie had looked around the base of for his secret entrance. His hands tingled at the sensation of hot gravel and ash falling from the highest point of the dull amber sky. He rummaged around on the ground and flicked over a small pebble, pushing a few buttons on a pass code machine. A small 'click' sounded and a small iron trap door next to him began to open. He could see earth and rocks falling down the pit as well. He looked around making sure no one had seen him and slowly began to descend down the stairs making sure the door closed behind. The underground tunnel was steep and dark. The place had needed much work as he noted a few spinaraks decided to nest around what used to be the main hallway. He remembered every teleport pad and trap he had set up. Dodging every poison sting launched from mechanical ekans and avoiding any unsteady paths from where it needed repaved. Maxie stepped onto the final teleport pad and landed in what could be considered his old office. He looked around and dusted off an old newspaper of himself and Tabitha headlining achieving rocket fuel from the space center in Mossdeep.<p>

"We were quite the team weren't we? Boss Maxie….." A louder sounding Tabitha waddled in. His cheeks were filled out and his plump figure resembled a Makuhita.

Maxie nodded and sat down onto the dusty desk. "Are you and Courtney prepared for what is ahead?" a small girl had hopped down from an old pipe line that once ran magma and rocket fuel together.

"Boss…error…..Max…..ie…." Maxie had motioned for her to come closer and handed her a small pokemon with a beautiful camerupt inside. "A gift?" She had snapped back into her normal human speech. He also tossed another pokeball to Tabitha. Maxie had eased himself standing up again and looked at his broken computer monitor used for his daily 11 am meetings.

"Do you all remember our dear friend miss maple?" He sneered. Courtney twitched profusely muttering her strange robotic language and Tabitha mumbled a few curses under his breath. "I see you all think of her as fondly as I do... this time no man, woman, child or obstacle will get in our way." His fingers clicked against his pokeball revealing a much larger, more defined camerupt. The volcano on it back was magnificent in size and the heat radiating from its back made the room swelter. "New assignment. Tabitha and Courtney we rebuild our empire. Anyone who finds May Maple will bring her to me, and I will…dispose of our little champion. Or make it so the child may never find interest in my or anyone's affairs ever again!" Maxies eyes widnened and his sick cackle had made even Courtney quiver. The Magma boss was back in business and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

* * *

><p>"Roll call!" Tabitha shouted motioning his Mightyena to horde the grunts like a pack of sheep. Some grunts moaned and some had yawned. The new schedule of 11 am meetings was terrible. Eventually an average built grunt had rolled in yawning as well "Sorry TabiTabi!" The girl yelled. The grunts had all been snickering at not the lazy grunt but the pathetic nickname given to the right hand of Maxie.<p>

"Tch. I really REALLY HATE, THAT NAME!" He screamed motioning his mightyena to snap at her. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP IDIOTS! SINCE YOU ALL ARE TOO STUPID TO WAKE UP ON YOUR OWN OR EVEN BE A DECENT TRAINER OUR BOSS HAS HIS SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT COMING UP SO BE ATTENTIVE!"

All heads had looked up to the giant monitor as a stress induced Maxie had looked over his army. _How perfect, just a bunch of useless college kids looking for cause to support and make a difference in! Their passion and drive will be enough to distract anyone trying to oppose us. _

"Good morning my Team Magma, and what a wonderful day it is to expand the land! Now our first objective is to let the world we are alive and well. I hope you all will enjoy the training you all will be going through. And be prepared for intense heat, difficult battles, and many other obstacles you can hopefully overcome. If you noticed a girl appear late this morning that would be our Mightyena/Poochyena expert Selene. She will giving you each a poochyena she has bred/caught herself to fit each one of your fighting styles, some of you will be special enough to receive numels and even a few koffings and zubats depending on where you are stationed. You all are assigned beds and specific duties. I expect each one to be carried out at the proper time or you may find yourself wishing you had never joined in the first place."_ Good Maxie instill fear into them. Crime and Punishment are the best ways to train humans. _"I would suspect you all know the new and old champion of Hoenn as well? If either of them are caught by any grunts or anyone working for team magma. I will personally pay for everything you could ever want and more. Oh and just….one more thing….I don't care if Steven Stone lives or dies, but May Maple is to be brought to me so I may see to her ending myself." The monitor clicked off and Maxie went to reside in his office chair looking at the progress made in only a few short months. The base had electricity once again and everything seemed much tidier and cleaner. In the faint distance he could hear roars of cheering which had brought him a small smile

"I'll be first to dispose of Steven! That old champion has got to be easy!"

"I can't wait to propose to my girlfriend and lived in Kalos like we always wanted."

Maxie leaned back into his chair feeling like a King he had once been. A righteous king with a noble cause and held up a shiny red orb peering into the reflection it shown. He had looked different somehow….he had somehow held a deep fire….a deep burning inside and it was now beginning to show. He somehow had felt more power than ever and began to eye his possession

_Your move Miss May_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright now that hopefully we got a story going you all can not get bored of my WELL HE SAID THIS AND HE DID THIS SO THIS HAPPENED. I feel like I do that alot :c also *shoves maxie and may together* you two will love whether you want to or not. <strong>_


	4. Stranger Things Did Happen

**Ah I should have really made this into two chapters but i couldn't stop typing and it all blended together. I apologize for** my** not being very descriptive at times. It's hard for me to describe things in great detail without going to far on the deep end lol. ANYWAY I hope you all can enjoy a nice long chapter. Not much to say other than enjoy! ~ Madame**

* * *

><p>Strong winds had blown through Slateport and the sound of ships brushing the waters brought familiar memories to May's mind. A few wingulls flew overhead making her look up into the huge blue sky. Hoenn truly was a marvelous place. A few cities here and there but so much exploring and legendary secrets hiding away.<p>

"May!" Brendan came running and hugged the trainer tightly around her waist. Brendan had grown as well. His body was well toned and tanned. His hair had grown enough to flip in the back from always wearing his hat and his voice was always soft and happy. Brendan was always such a great friend of May's and supported her in her time of need. "Finally came out to see the sun?"

"Ah yeah….sorry I never returned your calls." She shrugged sheepishly. "I've been…." she felt his embrace get even tighter

"It's okay May. But actually I just finished up so field work would you like to grab some food?" Food in slateport was always fantastic. The thought of munching into some grilled magikarp with butter sauce made her mouth water.

"You know what that actually sounds fantastic!" She smiled. The couple had walked into the small seaside diner across from the contest hall and sat down relatively quickly ordering their favorite foods. The waiter brought out a small basket of breadsticks while they waited for the main course. Brendan leaned over to whisper to May "What's up with those people in red across the room?" May looked over two men enjoying a meal wearing all red and her eyes had widened when they hit the large "M" symbol on their vests.

"Team….Mag…." A hand had come over her mouth as Brendan gave a small hush sound to her.

"Not so loud…." He winked to her "Don't worry sport we'll investigate after lunch okay?"

May smiled back and gave an assuring nod, her heart began thumping and the rush of adrenaline made her eat relatively fast when their meals arrived. Brendan had only taken three bites of his krabby by the time she had finished.

"Ah the ever pleasing lady and her manners." He laughed. May didn't care whether she acted like a lady or not. She was a tomboy through and through. She could outdo anyone in any challenge ever given to her. After about ten minutes the couple left pursuing the new grunts. What they couldn't see however was the grunts wicked smiles.

"May wait up!" Brendan huffed trying to catch up to her pacing fast behind them. Her bike tires swerved skillfully avoiding every groove and every rock as their paths had led them all the way from Slateport to Jagged pass.

"Hurry up Brendan we'll lose them!" Honestly she almost felt like telling him to go back home. But why? Brendan was such a sweet and caring person and quite possibly her best friend. No, wait, he _was _her best friend. The amount of adventures and battles they had together outweighed any she had with anyone else. But Brendan lacked one thing she had always wanted. A passion of some sort. Whether it was going after villains, going after legendary pokemon anything was necessary to win her over as more than a friend. She didn't like having to friend zone someone so close to her but she hadn't felt love since she was 10 years old and found the old champion Steven Stone to be one of the hottest and suave men she had met.

Eventually her bike stopped up against the base of and watched Brendan catch up and told him to duck down with her in bushes as they watched the pursue grunts enter a pass code onto a small device hidden in the ground. A small click sounded and they descended a small flight of stairs leading into what could be 's core.

"Come on!" May whispered to Brendan tugging at his muscle shirt.

"May chill out for a second! We can't just leave and not tell anyone. Our bikes are still here as well! We gotta pack them and….god damnit!" Before he could finish May was already descending the stairs tiptoeing so slowly and Brendan managed to follow behind right before the door shut.

"Damnit I lost them!" she snapped and looked over to her friend. His pissed off face was enough to tell her she was in deep trouble.

"May have you lost any sense of logic?! We are in the magma base without telling a soul where we are. Our bikes are forever gone now, and you….." He shook his head and kicked his foot against the ground. "Our pokenavs have no signal…"

Now she felt bad. "Brendan…we are safe." She went to assure him and rummaged her phany pack bringing out six pokeballs. He still shook his head and furrowed his brow at her "May you don't get it. The world has changed. With the introduction of Mega Evolution being discovered…we don't know….what pokemon they pack now may it's…." he was cut off by a rumble on the ground and a large Roar making the room swelter into an intense heat.

"What the hell?" Brendan had clicked out a pokeball and sent out his Swampert. " Swampert cool us off with hydro pump!" The pokemon tried to shoot water up into the air but it suddenly evaporated. "swampert use hydro pump!" All swampert could do is shoot vapors any form of water had evaporated into thin air. The trainers looked each other confused.

"Brendan we gotta get out of here this all a stupid trap set up." May huffed unsticking her shirt from herself. The heat was extreme and their vision was hazy. Swampert had carried them along the narrow pathway making his slick reptile body a little cooler for them to get some protection from the humidity. The pokemon had after what seemed like 10 minutes collapsed onto the ground. Brendan yelled out and hopped off his friend returning him to his pokeball. "Swampert….thank you"

The more they moved the hotter it got. May had used her shirt drenched in sweat to fan herself.

"Brendan I'm sorry I…"she teared up next to him. He tried to give a reassuring smile to comfort her but he closed his eyes and laid down on the hot ground.

"It's over May….any ice pokemon or water pokemon has no effect here….." May laid next to him taking his hat off and trying to fan him with it. "Brendan We've got to be close to a teleport pad or we could walk back and have blaziken kick the door open. I…." She had prayed to Arceus at that point praying for some salvation. The more she fanned him the more energy she had lost.

_Must….keep….Brendan cool…_ she thoughts began to fade as she laid next to him. Was this it? How did the grunts survive down here? Did they use some sort of hallucinogen on her and Brendan when they entered? Her eyes began to shut and she could hear someone start to be dragged away. _No leave him here_, she begged_. I don't want to die alone_. Even hotter tears fell from her face and she looked around as he was gone.

"Brendan." She choked out reaching out on the floor trying to crawl to anything or anyone, her hand had hit a foot and she grabbed it praying it was her dad or someone of salvation. How much time had she spent in this inferno? 20 minutes? An hour? She had lost track of time she heard an evil laugh in the background as the boot lifted and crushed her hand beneath it. She screamed out in pain and tried to back out. More laughing erupted as she went to reach for her pokeballs. But her pack was gone. No pokemon no anything. Was she in hell? The more laughs erupted as she felt men trying to grab at her clothes. Save me she begged. Everything was taken from her at this moment and she would fight every single being here if it meant to prevent from being raped.

"Enough." The men had let her go and she sobbed into the ground not looking at anything or anyone the world was black and the voice rang through her head. She couldn't place the voice and she didn't know why. She felt her self being picked up by an odd familiar presence. She kept her eyes open but only red and black had mixed together to blur everything. Her ambition had made her hug her savior. His clothes felt like softest of wools and the figures smelled like an expensive cologne of older taste. Something perhaps her dad would wear when they went out on a family vacation or a special occasion.

"who…are you?" she whispered. She could feel the figure smile but she couldn't see it.

"Well I'm far from a savior miss Maple. Welcome to the worst part of your life." May felt her heart stop. It all made sense why he had her in his arms. This was Maxie.

* * *

><p>When may awoke she wiggled around finding her hands and feet bound. A blindfold over her face and one in her mouth. She made muffled noises and found herself in a chair.<p>

"I see you've woken up my fine miss maple. Now if you're a good girl here you'll be able to gain privileges back such as eating, bathing, and mobility. Now im going to remove your blindfold and I want you to take a good look at me. The man's whose life you destroyed and left helpless. The embarrassment and pride taken away by a pathetic child. His hands began to the undo the blindfold and she took in her sight around the room but his hand grabbed her face and made her eyes look directly at him

"No I told you to look at me" His voice was cruel and harsh. She focused on his new appearance and almost gasped at his new more appealing look. His glasses made him look at a lot more sophisticated his hair was parted to the side this time around and he looked more stressed and aged this time around. His outfit had changed with all the more red he wore and suit over some form of sweater. His eyes more piercing and tantalizing this time around. He went from looking like a crazy environment geek to a super geek. She smiled a bit to finding her humor at a time like this.

"OH? Is this a joke to you miss maple?" His face got right up next to hers and his hands slammed on the chairs arms and his chest brushed up against hers. "You forget you are in my position now. I could destroy you if I wanted to. So If you value your life I suggest you best not forget my words." He then undid her mouth gag and she moved her mouth around. He clicked on a small device attached to his ear. "Mission complete move to phase two."

"What happened to Brendan?" she spat. He raised an eyebrow to her attitude.

"Ah yes your friend. He is well as good as gone. He's not dead but I'll doubt he'll remember much after what he went through." His laugh erupted and made her extremely uncomfortable "I suggest if you want him alive you can beg me….or negotiate with me."

"Please….just let him go home. It's me you want isn't it?" May's tears never seemed to end she kept telling herself to stay strong but it was so hard to.

"No miss maple I'm afraid that won't do you see I am man who has no interest in lives of people who destroy mine. I would like you to think of anot…."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MAXIE….I WILL DO ANYTHING I WILL WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU WALK ON JUST DON'T HURT HIM."

Maxie was getting so much enjoyment out of may's begging like that of a starved poochyena. "You miss maple will dedicate yourself to team magma and accomplishing our dream but I fear if you deny, You will rot in a cell and you will watch your dear Brendan die before your eyes. I have no time for children my dear so make your decision."

Even if she did agree to these terms she'd eventually find a way out. She looked up into his eyes and muttered. "I will help Team Magma achieve their dream."

"Good because from now on you will serve directly under my watch. And in return I will make sure not even a hair is harmed on that boys head." He smiled at her in almost a way she wanted to puke. He got closer to may so their noses were brushing against eachother. She had to admit even though he had aged he was extremely good looking for a man in his 30's and suddenly she could feel her lips being brushed by his. The silence between them lingered and he felt his hand grab her cheek. "Don't cry my darling. I plan to take good care of you. I just need you to achieve my dreams. I can't have you getting in my way again. No harm will befall you." And by some odd force Maxie was being nice to her "I'm sorry miss maple for this…." His lips had pressed softly against hers. The sensation made her face red and her whole body go into a numb paralysis. She wasn't sure what to do or what to think. If she denied him he could kill Brendan with a snap of his fingers but was it really the reason she didn't pull away? Was she just desperate and longing for some sort of spark in her life again? Whatever it was she decided not to question it and went with the flow. It was May's first kiss ever from a man besides her father. Maxie's warmth was somehow intense and comforting. His breath at least had a nice minty flavor to it. Her heart beat accelerated and she thought it might explode the harder he pressed into her. After a good 30 seconds he parted his lips and left her confused and alone. He undid the knots around her other hand and feet ropes.

"Be good for a few hours alright? Use the bathroom need be and play with the poochyenas if you feel a need of companionship the pokeballs are over on that wall. I need to take care of some business." He left locking the door behind him with a key card. The poor girl was confused and alone. Why was he being nice? Didn't he hate her? What in the world was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy some fluffy wuffy I'm sorry If it seems the kiss was rushed or whatever but love is a crazy thing. plus I feel bad it took four chapters to get any interaction between the two. I also kind of want to make this as Maxie's exploring his intense hatred for poor may as possibly love? who knows what'll happen thanks again for reading :D ~ Madame<strong>


	5. Trip into Darkness

**Hello Everyone long time no see. Sorry for the late update. I've been job searching for when I move back home in a few months due to complications with my boyfriend. Anyway this is pretty long and pretty important. I'm sorry if anything seems rushed or confusing. I'm trying so hard to stick to just one idea without shoving 15 other ones ontop of it. Thanks for all the follows and favorites (If you guys wanna read really REALLY good fanfiction for Maxie and May go read matches or No Man's Land. seriously they are fantastic.) but anyway thanks again! hope you enjoy! also im sorry there's a lot of violence and possession in this it's been the anger welling up in me lately ahha. ~ madame**

* * *

><p>Maxie had entered his private office that not even Tabitha or Courntey knew about. He sighed and adjusted his glasses feeling the intense warmth still from the girl's lips.<p>

_You have got to get a hold of yourself. She is your prisoner not your lover. Don't take advantage of her_

A finger clicked on the monitor to reveal a screen cut into fourths revealing Giovanni, Ghetsis, Lysandre, and Cyrus.

"Nice of you to join us Maxie…." Giovanni muttered adjusting himself to get comfortable. "I assume your progress is well?"

"Yes….I've.." He really thought about whether to tell the truth about May. Would Giovanni have him kill her? He had told him she was no longer a human and just an obstacle. "Er I should say that is my team is doing well."

"No sense of style as usual…"Lysandre spat. "how many times must I tell you Red on Red on Red is just tasteless? And those boots don't even get me started on…"

Cyrus cleared his throat to Ghetsis giving out a chuckle. "So men all fashion aside I'm here to tell you Team Rocket has taken up mischief in Kanto and Johto. I want all of you to make sure you're doing your part as well. I cannot be in 6 regions at once. Oh and Maxie take care of that idiotic Team Aqua and their dumb Archie. We can't live on just ocean. That is all." He clicked off Lysandre's, Ghetsis', and Cyrus' monitor leaving just Maxie. "Oh and maxie? I heard you have a few prisoners there from one of my grunts."

Maxie swallowed "Yes I have the boy Brendan. I found him sneaking around and have him hostage in hopes of catching our champion."

"You mean you don't already have her? You know what we'd do if we found her right?" Maxie adjusted his glasses and looked into the screen dead on. He couldn't just get rid of May. He needed her for his own reasons.

"If I find her I will use her for what I intend to do, whatever is left of her can be thrown away." Not even Maxie himself could believe the words that came out of his mouth. Giovanni with that notion smiled

"Good I'd hate to see what would happen if you grew fond of her." The screen had shut off and Maxie laid back in his chair to bring out a pack of cigarettes. He tapped the pack a few times and lit one is mouth taking long puffs to calm his nerves. How could he have gotten careless? He hated her for years even destroyed everything he had and yet he kissed her? He had never been so ashamed in his life. He was too old to be involved in young girls. But she WAS an adult now and he could see every curve, every smooth touch to her body. He wanted to absolutely crush her but at the same time keep her under his wing. Almost as a pet. He racked his brain on how to deal with her. _I suppose I could think of it more in the morning. _With one last drag he put it out on the ash tray and began to head towards his public office where may was.

* * *

><p>May stayed silent quietly playing the small poochyenas throwing a small chew toy back and forth between them. The pups ran to maxie tails wagging furiously as they barked happily at their owners return.<p>

"Quite the cute ones aren't they?" He bent down to receive all the kisses they were willing to give. May kneeled over next to them scooping up a smaller cute female who somehow had grown attached to may more so than the rest. "So miss maple I suppose you didn't visit to see my poochyenas why did you invade my base yet again? And no bullshit excuses of the pokemon league I know fair well you haven't kept in contact with them."

"I…I wanted some sense of adventure again. The news had an interview with an ex-leader of team rocket talking about team magma resurfacing. Brendan and I had caught one of your grunts in Slateport so we decided to follow….what's so funny?" She noticed Maxie was practically in tears by the time she got half way through her sentence.

"Oh nothing you were having a sweet date with Brendan and you decided to run after me? I'm charmed Miss Maple. I am going to tell you that you will be highly disappointed with your outcome however. You and Brendan won't be leaving until you help me with my own problem going on."

"Maxie I'm not going to go into Cave of Origins again and…."

"No child. You won't be awaking any Groundons or Kyogres. No no. You are going to tap into that legendary power you have."

"Excuse me?" May stuttered "I'm hardly…."

Maxie sighed and rose up to click on a wall monitor with tons of text and ancient paintings. "This is no joke my dear. There is no way a mere child would just have the power to stop Archie and Myself….no do you remember when you confronted Rayquaza on Sky Tower?"

She gulped at that moment. Having a huge dragon pokemon from heaven coming down and challenging her was nothing to excellent of a memory. The feeling of being flung into space and battling deoxys for the earth's safety sent a cold chill.

"But wait, how did you…" Maxie shook his head at May holding up a small recording device.

"May, I know everything. This had been in your Magma suit we gave you. I've had recordings of all the journeys you've been on and what you've done during the events the past ten years. I have to say most of my grunts sat there and sorted out the useless babbling to Steven and such but I recovered and listened to the more important things. Why do you think Zinnia was so surprised that you were able to catch and use Rayquaza's mega form?" The words that came out of Maxie didn't seem real at all. He had not only been spying on her for such a long time but studying her like a rat in a maze.

"Maxie you're sick! You need help! I'm not connected to rayquaza at all I'm…" Maxie put a hand to her mouth.

"Would you let me finish for one god damn second Miss Maple? I know this all sounds confusing and it all sounds like I'm a lunatic but you have to believe my words. If you do not believe me now you will soon believe me soon…." A scientist had walked in with multiple tools on a table and medical looking liquids. How could Maxie even think of something so barbaric? Not only did he torment and kept Brendan a prisoner but now experimenting? "I need you to hold still Miss Maple we need blood work to react with…." May had sprung up at that point kneeing Maxie in the crotch as hard as she could. The horde of poochyenas barked rapidly and she picked up the female she had made a connection with earlier and ran out the door looking all over for warp panels. "AFTER HER!" Maxie screamed at his scientist friend who had sent out a koffing to smoke screen the room.

May lept onto a warp panel leading into a few dark rooms. Her feet pounded hard against the rock floor as she carried the poochyena who had sniffed the air and barked if it heard trouble from other directions. Running fast she slammed against a holographic wall that screamed ERROR and on the other side she could see Brendan in a corner huddled up looking as though he had seen death itself.

"BRENDAN!" May screamed and Brendan looked up smiling like she was a goddess.

"May….!" He rose up and and ran to the bars reaching his hand out thankfully no guards were patrolling the area probably from the confusion of maxie screaming at every grunt to find his prisoner. May backed up and examined the wall long and hard

"EYE RECOGNITION NOT RECOGNIZED ERROR" on the monitor she could see some analyzing panels and a few buttons to press.

"May! Have your poochyena do something!" Brendan shouted trying to kick at his lock.

Of course! But what did moves did the pooch know? She was always terrible at guessing. If she had her Blaziken with her she would have burnt down or kicked down the wall by now. And then as she held up the poochyena

"EYE RECOGNITION CONFIRMED PLEASE PROCEED" She quickly ran over and tried with all her might to break the lock with a large rock she found on the ground and poochyena began to growl as it heard footsteps closing in. _KLINK_

"Come on Brendan just run! Just run!" She helped him limp out of the prison as the large door burst open.

"I think I hear someone!" A grunt yelled about 20 feet away. _Damnit no not now!_ May thought running along with Brendan and her poochyena growling furiously. She carried Brendan's arm along her shoulder helping him limp in a faster pace. A dead end drew close and as she felt around the wall a small tunnel could be seen. She helped Brendan down with tears in her eyes.

"Brendan go in front of me go please. I need you to escape first. I know Maxie won't kill me but you I have no idea. I need you to run and get help if something happens." She crouched down and helped Brendan began to crawl. She could hear the poochyena backed up against the wall growling and snapping at the grunts.

"Mightyena get that puppy out of the way!" she could hear yelps in the background and began to cry at her small friend being hurt for her sake. A grunt slid in and grabbed onto May's leg and she began to cry out.

"GET OUT BRENDAN GO! YOU HAVE TO GO!"

"MAY! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU… I"

"BRENDAN NOW!" and with all of her strength she hit the top of the wall making it collapsing in front of her barely avoiding poor Brendan and as she was dragged back she clawed at the ground sobbing wishing those rocks would have fallen on her and not just the space between them.

"Idiot child!" The grunt gave one last tug making May's leg make a huge POP noise. The pain erupted and she screamed. A scream so loud even an Exploud couldn't compare. She was finally dragged out of the tunnel and the grunt elbowed her hard in the stomach. "I HATE this GIRL RAISE OR NOT!" One foot swooped in and landed flat on her face. To the side she had seen her poor Poochyena laying there looking as terrible and beat up as she did. And then as if the pain wasn't more intense Courtney walked in staring down at May. Glaring purple eyes looked down at her as Courtney's foot went in and crushed May's hand.

"This…is for stealing Maxie…." She twisted her foot making may scream once again. May gathered what strength she had to take her other hand and claw at Courtney's calf.

"Child? You cannot hurt what is already broken!" Her foot came up kicking May once again in the chest making her cough up blood and she wanted so bad to vomit. How could anyone treat another human this way? "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU MYSELF AHA…..HAHAHAHHAA….AHAHHAHAHA!" Courtney screamed picking up May by her collar. "YOU WHO STOLE THE MAN I LOVED. YOU WHO STOLE MY PRIDE. EVERTHYING!" Her hands gripped harshly around May's throat strangling the life out of her. May tried so hard to kick and claw at the woman but all of her energy was gone. She was going to die right here and right now. Only splotches of red and brown remained as her vision worsened with no oxygen.

"COUR….TE….NEY! EN…OUGH!" she heard someone but then from within her body just before her last sight of gray a strong energy welled up inside of her.

_You do not know me. But we have met before. I am someone you can trust…I'll show you_

May felt her body change. Wind began to swirl around the room blowing Courtney back, slamming her into a wall and the other grunts began to be flung at the wall as well.

"AHAHAHA THIS IS HER POWER COURTNEY. YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Maxie held his arm above his head to watch as may screeched in pain as ancient markings appeared over her body and long claws began to grow from her small nails making her look like a feral beast. "THIS IS POWER. THIS IS RAYQUAZA'S POWER!" He pulled out a small red orb in his pocket and he began to change as well. Maxie stood taller and more muscular from where his clothes had ripped apart. His glasses blown off and hair now messier and he grinned evilly at May's graceful presence as she stood looking at him with hollow eyes.

"Ah how do you like our real forms Miss Maple?" His voice was thicker and had another deeper voice blanket it. "He walked slowly over to her "I have to admit I'd thought my theories had some flaw but here we are. In our true states. We are descendants of ancient pokemon. WE CAN RULE THIS WORLD TOGETHER. WIND AND EARTH. SKY AND FIRE. WE CAN SAVE THIS WORLD!"

May raised her head looking up at him frown still upon her face. "There is no salvation for you or your ambitions. Your dreams are nothing." But was this really her talking? It was like she was a puppet only reading her script for the play. Nothing seemed real right now. Maxie reached up and took a clawed hand to her cheek.

"You are quite beautiful my Queen. But you must realize. Every queen needs a king. And I am just that." He began to make huge blades of rock and magma make a fortress around them as almost it were a sealed tomb.

"I am not your Queen. " she growled reaching at him to swipe a huge chunk of flesh. He dodged swiftly and appeared behind her gripping both her hands and slammed her to the wall sharp teeth dragging across her neck.

"Then you will learn to be." He gripped her tighter and smacked his head against hers making her head slam back and she blacked out.

_What a weak human….what a weak vessel you need time to grow. _

Maxie scooped up the girl and began to laugh harshly piercing the silence in the air lowering his walls and looking at Courtney as he walked by. Courtney struggled to stand up and mutter "Sir…I…." she placed his glasses on his face and began to notice his markings slowly disappear.

"No please, let me thank you. You retrieved my most valuable possession." He rose May's forehead up to his lips and kissed her tenderly. The moment struck Courtney hard as she began to tear up. She had always devoted her life to the leader. But to see him take in some roughed up child over her hit her deeper than ever. "But if you ever intend on killing her. You Miss Courtney will have to kill me first. This girl means more to me than you could ever hope to comprehend."

He warped himself and his prized Queen back to his private bedroom. He laid her down in his bed looking over her beautiful face. Such pale skin and rich chocolate colored hair he was certain nobody could ever match her beauty. He had so much of a mess to clean up between Brendan's escape, his dungeon and Courtney destroyed, his explanation to Giovanni. But right now he could look down and see what he wanted most laying in his own bed. Her sweet flowery scent could remain on his pillows for eternity. Hell he wouldn't even mind May just staying here with him. Why couldn't she see the good in him? Why was he always a tyrant? If luck was on his side maybe she could suffer from memory loss and seem like a good guy for once in her life. It was worth a shot.

"Goodnight Miss Maple" He leaned down one last time to kiss her forehead before he warped back to his bathroom to shower and change from his nearly shredded up outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>welp Maxie you sure like to break hearts, sorry to my readers who love the idea of Courtney x Maxie I just love my may and maxie a lot 3 I just really want to write the darker side of a may and maxie pov one where Maxie would literally find May perfect for her sheer power. Also poor Brendan I love that happy go lucky boy he'd die down in the depressing dungeon. Also I'm sorry the other villian cameos seemed short i seriously rewrote this chapter what seemed like 5 times because I wasn't happy anyway. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks again! see ya soon! ~Frozenmadame<strong>


	6. Come to Me

**WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS? yes! I'm very excited to finally get ball rolling with the story and show Maxie and May start to learn and grow with eachother. Also The reason i tend to throw Brendan in as an optional interest is i feel Steven is maybe written about a little too much anyway enjoy! **

* * *

><p>She had never fully realized how cute Brendan was. His cute tan and flippy hair from his hat. His smile made her feel her warm and safe. Steven had made her feel strong and powerful. But what about Maxie? She knew she shouldn't feel this way about a Man at least 17 years older than her. But Maxie gave her sense of adventure. A fiery flame sparked in her heart every time the name rang through her head. Whether it was anger or excitement. She could never decipher emotions very well. The perception of reality was warped. Everything had a lavender tint and gray tones. Storm clouds engulfed the sun revealing a sad setting for the three boys standing around her.<p>

I am the one for her.

No I am, I made her strong and protected her.

I am her best friend.

But I love her.

Constant arguing and May couldn't move at all. Her eyes only darted back and forth at the men quarelling over her. She wasn't even attractive or loved like Lisia her mentor. Her bust was big and her thighs filled out but that was years of biking all over Hoenn. She had gained a little pudge from years of just flying everywhere on Latios looking for legendary pokemon and discovering new secrets for Birch and the League. She wanted the men to go away, to scream she didn't care. All she wanted was adventure.

May

The Voices never stopped calling her name. Maxie's thick monotone voice made it sound perfect. Brendan always sounded so happy and determined calling her name, while Steven's voice could make any woman swoon off her feet the way he pronounced each letter into a symphony. Perhaps it wasn't supposed to make sense. This couldn't be real with three handsome men fighting over her. It made the plot a little too cheesy and hard to believe. Her arm was grabbed by Maxie as he called her such suave royalty pet names. Truly he was too much of a gentleman but heat from the man radiated into her arms making her feel bubbly and happy. Small images could be seen of the two exploring not only Hoenn but the cold tundra mountains of Sinnoh, climbing steep hills and studying ancient pokemon. She could see them flying high across Unovas skies looking at skyscrapers and airplanes all around. A few more images flashed and above all she noticed her smiling. Genuinely happy and carefree. But why would something like this be shown? Maxie obviously had Team Magma to worry about and maybe he didn't even like exploring.

_May, this is what you could have. _

The three men disappeared and a beautiful woman descended down from the stormy skies revealing clear and beautiful skies. Her hair was a brilliant emerald and gold marking caressed her cheeks. Her pupils were sharp and amber lit. She drew close to May holding a long clawed hand out. She had seen this woman before or at least heard her but why couldn't she place what the woman meant?

May my long descendant, you see what is before you. Why do you not take it? That man is your destiny. Sure he may love land a little too much but we legendary pokemon don't have much power to create in humans anymore.

"Ray…Rayquaza?" She whispered eyes wide with recognition of the beautiful sky snake.

Yes I am. May recognize your power and recognize your happiness. Once you have I will visit again.

"Wait! Those powers you gave me? Were they real?"

The woman nodded and smiled. Those powers will only show when you are in the utmost danger. Or when something you love is being challenged. The woman shifted into a bright light showing a long sky snake roaring as it flew around May's naked body. Markings were shown and her eyes lit up shifting around like a snakes finding things and smelling things she hadn't before. Smoke was close to her but where?

* * *

><p>"Miss Maple?" Maxie laid a hand on May's forehead that felt cold to the touch<p>

"The shock must be a lot for her…." A man with spiky turquoise hair, white galactic outfit and tired eyes walked in.

Maxie straightened up removing his hand from the young girl and rose to meet the gentleman about the same age as him "How exactly do you know what happened yesterday?" After what seemed like 20 minutes of silence Maxie finally broke it.

"Cyrus…." He muttered walking to his desk to grab a few papers. "I suppose you're not here for my report?"

"No Maxie the girl…..Giovanni needs the girl." Maxie chuckled himself as Cyrus tilted his head in confusion.

"No I need her for my own purposes."

Cyrus looked down at the girl asleep in Maxie's bed and looked back up at him.

"We saw her power. She must be eliminated. No more legendary blood is allowed here. Giovanni needs it all wiped if it opposes him these special trainers are the only ones capable of defeating him and mewtwo."

"Then he will have to wait his turn, she is mine right now and I will use her for what I need." Cyrus reached in his coat pocket to reveal a small pistol pointed to May. "WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Children are annoying." He spat back "If you do not kill her I will."

A moment of truth had filled Maxie was he tackle Cyrus and scream loud enough so May could escape? May wasn't anyone was but his. IF anyone was going to destroy her it was him. He owed to the girl to at least make sure she was alive. She was the only female left of ancient blood he knew of. He couldn't let her get away without truth to who he was and his own powers. May could help him understand. When she defeated him beforehand he hand went berserk craving more and more land. Whether death or life happened. His good intentions had come to be sour as human life meant nothing. The power inside him wanted land upon the masses so people could grow as communities and have more space to be free. New lands to explore and new life to bloom.

"Hmm?" Cyrus held a small speaker to his ear and listened close "Oh….I see….well…I'll be there. You are lucky Maxie I have my own matters to attend to this world will end despite what Giovanni believes. A new world will be built and my own world will reign making everyone and everything disappear. So I'd say goodbye to your girlfriend if I were you. You all won't be here much longer. When we achieve the red chain the space and even Arceus himself will bow before me!" He walked away onto a warp panel outside.

This wasn't good Giovanni knew he had May. If he knew Brendan escaped he'd kill him for sure. He walked back and forth adjusting his glasses and studying the floor. _Think Maxie Think!_

_De..str….oy…..Crea…..te_

He looked up as the voice emerged in his mind.

"Groundon…." He spoke and walked back to May looking and examining her cold state of sleep. May had fluttered her eyes open finally and held her head in sharp pain.

"Maxie…..I…don't remember anything, my head hurts….is Brendan?"

"Brendan is safe Miss Maple. He is in LittleRoot right now back home." It killed him to lie to her but he had to he had to keep her calm for the ideas he was about to dish out. "Miss Maple….I need you to listen to me no arguing and no running away." He gulped as may looked at him dazed and confused. "May do you remember yourself with immense power as we fought?"

"Not especially, it seemed like I was almost watching myself being controlled but I couldn't see what I was doing."

"You and I are descendants of offspring between human and legendary pokemon. He have immense power people wish to destroy and if you want everyone you love and cherish to survive I need you to listen. I….I made a deal with Giovanni if he rebuilt my empire I would help him rebuild more land so he could control water and such for the people of not only Kanto but eventually the whole pokeverse."

"Maxie….this all can't wait? My head is pounding."

"No my dear this all needs to be said now. Originally I had you here to run tests and see your power compared to my own. I am….a descendant of Groundon's heritage. Everything I have done has seemed as If I too were watching myself being controlled. I need you to help me take down Team Rocket. To keep everyone you love safe."

The last part struck May deep. She loved Brendan, Steven, her mom and dad, everyone in Hoenn had meant so much. Tiny children running up to her asking her advice on their pokemon strengths and weaknesses. Her fans who roared with excitement when she and her Manectric electrified the stage showing their coolness. All the nice gym leaders who wanted the best for every trainer and shared their own tips with her when she was still just beginning. She didn't want a world of tyranny and dictatorship. Where kids would be mindless pawns of war repeated from years and years prior to the present. Just thought about Wally having a terminal illness but he still went out and collected every badge and became strong through his pokemon. A world without that would be no world at. At least a world she couldn't bear to look at. The decision wasn't hard but just the mere fact it would be her and Maxie against 5 huge teams.

"I'll….I'll help you Maxie. But I need my pokemon back. I need to see them I'd also like to take along a friend of mine. That poochyena who had protected me while Brendan escaped. She needs me and I need her."

"Consider it done Miss Maple….I'll have the poochyena healed up and ready for you. It's resting next to a few Audinos we have in the pokemon clinic. I need you to go tell your family goodbye. God only knows what your boyfriend has done and screamed to the world. I'll will make sure I have everything ready here. We will meet in Lilycove at midnight alright?" Maxie pulled out his desk drawer handing may her beloved swellow. "You will get the rest when we arrive at Lilycove, we have no time to waste."

May looked at her pokeball and caressed it softly like it was diamond.

"GO Swellow!" A farely large navy bird with red crest emerged as it flapped its wings happily at May chirping loudly.

"Swellow….let's go." She had teleported out of the office and outside of a small hidden crevice in the Jagged Pass. "To Little Root!" she nestled her body onto the bird tightly grabbing and securing a harness around both of their bodies hovering over the twilight sky.

* * *

><p>May landed softly looking around in Little Root for signs of anyone familiar. When she decided it might be too late to go around banging on doors she tapped on Brendan's bedroom window covered in pale crème curtains. <em>THUNK THUNK<em>

There was no noise no anything. If she had her pokenav this wouldn't pose a problem as she would call Brendan and assure that he was alive and well. After about ten minutes of tapping a boy came and opened the windows and she could hear him scream even from inside. Tears flooded his eyes as he helped may crawl inside and hugged her tightly

"Don't you ever leave me May. Not ever!" His sobs became muffled as he cried into her shoulder "I couldn't protect you, I couldn't do anything May….." The poor boy had just went through weeks of starvation and mental trauma. Losing his best friend wasn't next on his list of things to do for the month either. "May…" Brendan's hands gripped hers and as he looked her straight in the eyes she knew what was coming. The three words she hated to hear from anyone but family.

"I love you." His voice choked on spit in the back of his throat and he was a nervous wreck. May couldn't break him down anymore. It was her fault he was like this anyway. The poor boy had seen better days.

"Brendan I'm leaving. I have to go." She started to tear up as well.

"MAY ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE POLICE I TRIED BUT THEY ONLY PUT IT ON A SEARCH FOR SUPISIOUS ACTIVITY. MAY YOU JUST ESCAPED WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Brendan, you are indeed my best friend no, more than my best friend. Someone who cares deeply for me something that is beyond too good for me. I can't explain everything right now but….just know I'll always be thinking about you. I will always keep you close." Her embrace felt like sheer ice against an intense sun "I came….to say goodbye to you. Tell my parents I love them too."

"May you can't leave when will I talk to you? Pokenav? Letters? What?"

"I'll do what I can Brendan I promise but for now please….please just tell everyone I'm safe and I've gone to do some serious private affairs." She pecked Brendan on the cheek and gave him one last tight hug "I'll write to you. I'll do everything I can…I don't know all the details myself but…."

"Who are you going with May?...Does he still have you hostage?" The pain of lying to Brendan and everyone she loved was hard. They may never forgive her or understand why she ran off with Maxie. She couldn't explain anything right now. She just followed a small pure voice in her heart telling her that her ambitions were right.

"Brendan….just remember I'll be safe." May scooted out the window once more and flew on her swellow through the foggy night sky to Lillycove.

May didn't know all the details of what went on. Maxie had done most of the work by this point. If she would have remembered she would have stopped by her house to pick up a few keepsakes, photgraphs of her and her family vacationing one last time in Johto. The thought made her smell the autumn leaves and bonfires all around. The show of the Kimono girls as she had received her eevee that day for her birthday.

"Here's your pokemon." A small belt was handed to her with five pokeballs dangling down. "Poochyena is in there as well." Her Blaziken, Vaporeon, Manectric, Poochyena, Swellow, and Venusaur were about to become her very best friends on this trip. "Also Miss Maple here's your pokenav, but you don't use it unless I say ok? Team Rocket can interfere with radio signals back and forth so they can pick up our location at any time." May nodded still silently focusing on her pokeballs. Her friends would be so excited to see her once again when she let them out to sleep with her. "We are taking my private yacht to Sinnoh first. I have a cousin who can help us there. I have a whole new wardrobe for you on the ship along with anything a young lady should need. Realize this isn't easy leaving my empire to Courtney and Tabitha to take care of. So I too am leaving something of value behind." This had May feel a little better as her watery eyes were suppressing tears.

"Brendan….he escaped and was safe." She whispered. Maxie raised an eyebrow to the young girl beginning to cry.

"Of course Miss May I may be a villain but I still have to keep him safe as well. And do not worry I have made sure to install a few grunts in LittleRoot to make sure no ha….!" May wrapped her arms around Maxie tightly sobbing hard. This was her first time adventuring alone into a different region with someone she barely knew or could get along with. Maxie's face reddened to the color of his coat as he put an arm around her to comfort her.

"I hate you Maxie I really do I could never forgive your tyranny but…you kept him safe and now you are keeping me safe." Each word had scratched at Maxie's stone heart, each small crack forming.

"Come Miss May our ride is here. We should be getting on before we are spotted." The two newly formed partners had made their way to the small black and maroon yacht boarding quietly.

"Boss our coordinates are set and we are ready to set sail." A gruffed up grunt stood at attention as his boss walked by with his small girl sniffling to his side.

"At ease. May why don't you give yourself some alone time. Take in the scenery and do what you need to do. I need to do a security check so get one last look around."

May nodded wiping a few last tears from her face and looked around spotting Lilycove's huge mall. She had remembered meeting up with Brendan every Saturday here for a battle before shopping and who ever one had to buy their lunch. She could smell the ocean and the cool breeze rush through her layered bobbed hair. She said goodbye to the contest Hall she had entered with her prized Pokemon when she had first started coordinating. She looked out at the large empty sea cavern where she had once explored Team Magma's old base and took the ever rare Master Ball. So many memories filled her head and she could hear the boat brush along the fast waves as Lillycove began to get smaller and smaller. She sent out her pokemon to walk around the ship and to give them all a hug after so long. "I've missed you guys." She sobbed hugging each one tightly.

"May it has been a good number of weeks since your pokemon got any exercise. Why don't you get some rest and maybe you'd be interested in a battle for old time's sake?"

She smiled wide and nodded "Sure, but don't lose to me a 3rd time!"

Maxie smiled back "3rd time is a charm Miss Maple."


End file.
